Mikiti
by seerstella
Summary: Teru menyukai nama itu. Dibuat untuk #BiweeklyPrompt 4 (Geminto) yang diselenggarakan oleh Asha D. Fandomnya Dog Style dari Motoni Modoru. Warning: BL, a bit too much fluff. My first fictogemino, btw.


Title: Mikiti

Author: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the incredible Motoni Modoru. I own nothing but the story.

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: Dog Style

Pairing: Teru Chiaki/Miki Terayama

Summary: Teru menyukai nama itu.

Warning: Slash

Genre: AU. Cenderung fluffy PWP.

A/N: Dibuat untuk #BiweeklyPrompt 4 (Geminto) yang diselenggarakan oleh Asha D. Fandomnya adalah salah satu BL manga yang paling saya suka. Ini baru pertama kali membuat yang kayak begini, moga-moga bagus. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Mikiti**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

_Sial, aku betul-betul sedang mabuk cinta._

Mikiti.

Teru selalu menyukai nama itu. Dia tersenyum setiap kali nama itu masuk ke pikirannya.

Banyak hal yang Teru ingat ketika mendengar nama itu, atau mengucapkannya. Dia teringat waktu dia menyeret Mikiti berkilo-kilometer jauhnya, berlari menghindari semua berandalan itu. Dia teringat waktu mereka berdua menghabiskan berjam-jam di gedung tua itu, hanya untuk menatap matahari terbenam, merokok dan minum kopi dingin dalam kaleng. Dan dia tentu mengingat ciuman pertama mereka, yang dimulai dengan acara gelitik-gelitikan yang konyol.

_Apa yang kaupikirkan kalau mendengar nama itu, Teru?_

Mikiti.

Teru tetap memanggilnya begitu, dan dia menyukainya. Baginya itu nama yang lucu sekali, dan yang terbayang di kepalanya adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan tinggi 182 sentimeter, berambut gelap yang lebih bagus kalau poninya dibelah samping.

Mikiti. Miki Terayama. _Bukan, bukan itu nama aslinya_.

Nama aslinya masih mencengangkan Teru sampai sekarang. Mikiti—atau Miki—itu hanya sekadar panggilan, atau tepatnya cara lain untuk membaca kanji namanya. Tidak ada nama 'Miki' di akta kelahirannya, apalagi 'Mikiti'. Yah, kenapa Teru tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana? Mikiti memang terlalu aneh untuk dijadikan nama asli, menurutnya.

_Masa bodoh_.

Nama aslinya Yoshinori Terayama, bukan Miki Terayama. Kanjinya terdiri dari 'abad' dan 'indah'. Siapa yang tahu?

Mikiti.

Teru akan terus memanggilnya begitu, dan Mikiti akan menatapnya sambil nyengir kuda. Cowok itu tinggi menjulang seperti gedung tua tempat mereka biasa bertemu, dan caranya memandang ke bawah, ke arah Teru yang empatbelas sentimeter lebih pendek darinya itu, mengingatkan Teru akan majikan yang ingin menepuk-nepuk anjingnya.

Mikiti.

Itu nama seseorang yang selama ini sudah menjadi batu karang bagi Teru. Begitu sahabat-sahabat mereka, kakak-adik Kashiwa, yang sama-sama dicintai Teru dan Mikiti, tak lagi memperhatikan mereka, mereka bertemu. Mereka menjadi sahabat, dan siapa yang sangka Teru juga jatuh cinta pada 'sahabatnya' untuk yang kedua kali?

Mikiti.

"Hm, Chiaki," Mikiti menggumam, tersenyum. Teru mengusap rambutnya yang gelap dan membiarkannya tidur lagi. Tak lama, Mikiti tak lagi berkata-kata, meninggalkan Teru dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Mikiti manis sekali._

"Teru," ralat Teru pelan sambil menggosok mata dengan tangan yang satunya lagi. Dia memang sudah bangun dari tadi. Dia hanya senang memperhatikan Mikiti kalau sedang tidur.

"Chiaki," Miki menggumam dalam entah apa yang diimpikannya, lalu tak terdengar suara apapun lagi darinya. Teru hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

_Namanya Mikiti._

Teru menatap tangan yang masih mengusap rambut seniornya itu. _Biasanya terbalik_, pikirnya. Mikiti-lah yang tergila-gila pada rambutnya, dan selalu mengusapnya seperti seseorang pada anjingnya. Mikiti memang menganggapnya seperti anjing liar, dan seiring hubungan mereka, si berandalan liar Teru Chiaki semakin jinak. Semakin jinak, dan akhirnya sadar. Dia bukan lagi si anjing liar yang akan menyerang semua orang dan harus melindungi dirinya sendiri, namun dia hanya akan menggigit siapapun yang mengancam Mikiti.

Gigitan si anjing liar—begitulah Mikiti memanggilnya kadang-kadang—sudah tak lagi keras. Mikiti mengubah segalanya. Dan entah apapun yang mengubah kakak-adik Kashiwa sahabat mereka, dari membenci hingga merestui hubungan mereka, Teru bersyukur karenanya.

Mikiti.

Teru selalu menyukai nama itu. Sambil memikirkannya, dia merosot ke bawah selimut dan menarik tubuh Mikiti mendekat padanya. Mikiti tinggi dan hangat dan tangguh, dengan banyak luka di masa lalu yang Teru harap sudah bisa disembuhkannya. Teru takkan lupa wajahnya yang seperti melihat hantu ketika Teru datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memukuli pemerkosa Mikiti waktu SMP.

Mikiti.

Teru tersenyum membayangkannya, nama itu bercampur dengan ingatan-ingatan masa lalu, saat hubungan mereka hanya sekadar 'sahabat' yang tidur bersama. Teru waktu itu jatuh cinta pada Kashiwa yang lebih muda, dan Miki pada abangnya, keduanya sahabat mereka masing-masing, dan mereka hanya 'bersenang-senang' berdua karena kedua saudara itu tak lagi peduli akan mereka.

_Siapa yang tahu, Mikiti, kita akan begini sekarang? _

Mikiti.

_Sial, aku betul-betul sedang mabuk cinta._

* * *

A/N: Kelar? Oho, tidak. Ini Geminto, bacalah lagi dari bawah ke atas.

Tapi ini kok dikit banget, mana kayak fluff PWP lagi #orz. Mungkin memang saya kurang bakat buat ginian. Manganya sendiri lebih fokus ke Mikiti, jadinya saya buat dari sisi Teru setelah mereka baru jadian.

Oh well, enjoy!


End file.
